drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Tub
"Hot Tub" is the first episode of Drawn Together. Storyline The housemates arrive and meet one another, and despite Spanky's tendency to urinate and/or defecate into and onto everything as well as Toot's unrequited and slightly psychotic attraction to Xandir, they hit it off very well. However, when Foxxy Love, the last housemate to arrive, shows up, friction results immediately from Princess Clara's assumption that Foxxy is the household servant simply because Foxxy is black. A catfight ensues between the two, resulting in uncomfortable tension between the housemates. Foxxy breaks the tension and gets the group on her side by bringing in a huge amount of alcohol and throwing an enormous booze party. When Clara is shunned from the festivities, her feelings are hurt, causing her to break down crying. After a conversation with Spanky in the ball pit, Clara realizes where she went wrong and immediately tries to patch things up with Foxxy, but her attempted apology contains so many references to black stereotypes that Foxxy is unable to take her seriously. Foxxy finally concludes that Clara is just a mixed-up white girl who doesn't know any better after she refers to her father as being wise, and decides the time has come to open up Clara's mind— and her mouth— by French kissing her in the hot tub. Meanwhile, Toot, struggling to retain her faltering self-esteem, tries to seduce Xandir. However, he is more interested in saving his girlfriend, who is forever being kidnapped by evil wizards; furthermore, Xandir is not attracted by Toot's appearance or her obsessive personality. She tries to cause friction between Xandir and his girlfriend by implying to the girlfriend that Xandir is cheating on her, and tells Xandir that his girlfriend does not want his help. She enjoys the results and decides that if she cannot be the sex symbol, she will become the house "bitch". Next, after noticing the state of bliss that Clara is in after her kiss with Foxxy, she tries to revive their feud by subtly convincing Clara that Foxxy "violated" her. Clara declares that she won't stand for being treated like that, and angrily complains to the producers. They recommend a tequila brunch to clear the air, but the only result is that the events of the previous night are repeated, only in sped up fashion and with everyone wearing sombreros. Clara demands that the producers expel Foxxy. They decide to put the matter to a vote amongst the housemates as to whether or not to keep Foxxy. Foxxy attempts to convince the housemates to help her, but to no avail; Hero even thinks that by voting her out, he will be closer to winning a prize. Ling-Ling comes into the girls' bedroom to challenge Clara to a battle, but she mistranslates his words, and thinks he is telling her that she should try to live in harmony with Foxxy and that her preconceptions about black people are wrong. Clara agrees with this, and immediately goes downstairs where the vote is being held. (Immediately after this, Toot walks into the bedroom and unwittingly accepts Ling-Ling's challenge. He then proceeds to kill her in graphic fashion.) Clara urges the housemates to vote to keep Foxxy, but her endorsements begin to bear an uncomfortably close resemblance to a slave auction. Foxxy attacks her again, but in the middle of fighting, they find themselves making out again. Musical Number: "Black Chick's Tongue", a parody of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin, sung by Clara and Foxxy as they make out in the hot tub. Lyrics to "Black Chick's Tongue" :Clara: What is this thing in my mouth? It's slippery and its slimy, Travelling down my slender virgin pink esophagus. Some black chick's tongue, It's such a new sensation. :Foxxy: I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole and we've only just begun. :Clara: It's really quite thrilling... :Foxxy: That's right now, you know... :Clara: I think I taste a filling... :Foxxy: And it's solid gold. :Clara: I never dreamed I'd be so willing... to let myself go... :Foxxy: Tell me about it, I'm totally frenchin' a racist ho! :Clara: This black chick's tongue. What a wonderful feeling. :Foxxy: Damn, where'd dis bitch get her earrings? :Clara: I've never had so much fun... :Clara & Foxxy: As with this black chick's tongue. :Captain Hero: How cool is this? We've only been here a day, and I already find myself in a three way... This is nice... Differences in DVD version The DVD version of this episode contains several lines and scenes which were either cut or changed in the televised version: * One of Clara's confessional bits is edited significantly in the televised version. The line, "I thought those people picked banjos, not fights! I was so upset about what Foxxy had done... I sure hope this comically misleading nose job makes me feel better... hey, not bad!" is chopped and rearranged into "I was so upset about what Foxxy had done... I thought those people picked banjos, not fights!" * Toot's line, "Would you just put it in me already? Even if you're just looking for a place to pee!" is shortened in the version aired on television, eliminating the reference to urination. * While Clara is laughing after her fight with Foxxy Spanky gets aroused by watching her cry, in the television episode his penis is covered by a black box, but isn't in the DVD version. * During the ball pit sequence, Spanky says to Clara, "If that'll get you out of that robe so I can check out that precious vertical smile of yours!" In the televised version, the word "robe" is replaced with "ball pit". * Also during the ball pit sequence, Clara explains in the DVD version of the episode that all of her servants at home are "black or worse." In the televised version, the word "worse" is replaced with "Presbyterian". * Spanky's line, "I was totally looking forward to voting that hot black chick out. No, wait a minute. Not voting. I mean, EATING!" is cut entirely in the televised version of the episode. * The scene in which Captain Hero waits patiently for the 12-year-old girl and donkey to show up is shortened considerably in the episode's televised version; in the DVD version, the scene is twice as long. * The DVD version of this episode contains two additional scenes that do not appear in the televised version of the episode. The first, which takes place right after the "Black Chick's Tongue" sequence, features Wooldoor coming back down to earth and escaping from the bubble he was encased in, causing him to die immediately (a reference to people with severe combined immunodeficiency syndrome, known in popular culture as bubble boys). The second is a live action sequence of a reporter surveying the decimated ruins of the trailer park that was destroyed by Xandir's tornado. * Foxxy and Clara's middle fingers are blurred out in both the televised version and the DVD version of the episode, marking one of two instances (the other being "Gay Bash") where the DVD is censored. In this particular case, however, the blurring is necessary because it's the basis of a joke, that being that Clara didn't know what hand gesture Foxxy was making behind the pixelization until she does it herself. Notes and inside references * In the Deleted Scenes option on the Season One DVD, there is an opening with each character getting to say a few introductory lines. From this original version the shots of the characters have been retained, with the exception of Captain Hero smashing a barrel on his forehead, which comes from the booze party in this episode. * When Clara and Foxxy make out in the hot tub, Captain Hero's nipples erect like a woman who is aroused. This would happen later with Spanky (as well as Hero again) in "The Other Cousin". Xandir seems taken aback by the moment but not aroused, indicating that the show intended for the character to be perceived as homosexual, even though he has not been officially identified as such. Indeed, the introductory narration even describes Xandir as "totally gay". * Princess Clara is the first housemate ever to occupy the confessional chair, and she also has the show's first line of dialogue (not counting the introduction): "The minute I met my new housemates, I felt like they were members of my family, only much, much poorer!" * With the exception of Ling-Ling and Wooldoor, the characters' confessional scenes are accompanied by captions revealing their ages, playing on another reality show convention. The ages given for Xandir, Clara, Toot, Foxxy, Hero, and Spanky are 19, 20, 22, 23, 28, and 31, respectively. **The ages of Wooldoor and Ling-Ling would eventually be revealed in the Season Two episodes "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II" and "Super Nanny", respectively. * All of the housemates occupy the confessional chair at some point in this episode with the exception of Wooldoor, who would not appear in the confessional until episode three. * Blue Ball is the first guest character to occupy the confessional chair. Guest characters would appear in the confessional with great regularity in the first season; in the second season, however, confessional appearances by non-housemates would become extremely few and far between. * In line with her character's 1920s origins, Toot's voice in this episode is accompanied by tape hiss, suggesting that her lines were recorded on an old gramophone. This would only be in effect for this one episode, however; in all subsequent episodes, her voice is normal. * Captain Hero's wish for a hot, black woman in the house comes true immediately when Foxxy enters. However, his wish for a twelve-year-old girl and a donkey would not be fulfilled until they are provided in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk." * When Toot tells Xandir's girlfriend that Xandir has never mentioned a girlfriend before, a montage plays of Xandir mentioning his girlfriend numerous times. One of the clips in the montage is of a scene that had yet to appear in the episode, the one where Xandir talks to Captain Hero just before departing to save her. * One of Drawn Together's most enduring running gags almost wasn't allowed to happen. Comedy Central had demanded that the producers remove the scenes of Toot intentionally cutting herself with a razor blade. However, after Frankie Abernathy was shown doing something similar on The Real World: San Diego, they were allowed to keep them in. * Toot's blood is animated as black in this episode (as she is a black and white character, her blood presumably being ink); however, subsequent episodes would show her as having gray or red blood. * Toot dies four times in this episode. She cracks her head on the table after sucking all the helium out of a balloon, cuts her head off trying to get Xandir's attention, cracks her head on the table again during the tequila brunch, and finally is eaten by Ling-Ling after she unwittingly accepts his challenge. This is the beginning of a long tradition of non-permanent housemate deaths on the show. Toot's multiple deaths also indicate that like many other animated series, the continuity in Drawn Together is extremely loose. However, where many shows break continuity from one episode to the next, Drawn Together takes the idea one step further by deliberately breaking continuity within the episode. Goofs * When she is in the confessional discussing Clara's apology, Foxxy is missing her wristbands in the first three shots, but has them again at the end. Animated cameos * In the booze party, two Smurfs have a very grisly guest appearance as knife-wielding pit fighters. These would be the first of many cameo appearances on Drawn Together by famous animated characters. * At the beginning of the second act, as Foxxy attacks Clara, a Flintstones car drives by the house while a Jetsons-ish spaceship zooms by overhead. Cultural references * At the beginning of the story, a caption reading "Day 1" appears over a long shot of the house. This is a direct reference to The Real World, who used captions like this to let the viewer know how many days the current cast had been in the house together. The concept of the confessional comes from The Real World as well. * Ling-Ling's comment about giving children seizures is a reference to the infamous Pokémon episode "Dennō Senshi Porygon" which caused headaches and seizures to hundreds of children when it aired in Japan. The show then spoofs the scene by showing Ling-Ling's picture with rapid flashing lights for a couple of seconds. * This episode contains several references to The Legend of Zelda and its protagonist Link (whom Xandir is largely a parody of). **There is a Triforce motif (or a piece of one) on the back of Xandir's thong bathing suit. **Xandir refers to "Quad-forces" at one point, another Zelda spoof. **When he departs to save his girlfriend, Xandir plays a magic flute that transports him away in a tornado, just as Link does in the original The Legend of Zelda. * Concerning Xandir, there are two references to other (non-videogame) role-playing games, particularly Dungeons & Dragons. When Xandir talks to his girlfriend on the phone, Spanky calls him "Dungeons and Douchebags", and in his description of the tension following the fight between Foxxy and Clara, Xandir uses the term "+6 sword", which is a reference to a magical weapon in Dungeons & Dragons; the +6 refers to bonuses to the weapon's accuracy and damage. * Captain Hero calls Xandir "GayStation 2" at one point, referring to the Sony PlayStation 2. * Ling-Ling's rule about saying his name three times over a short period of time to summon his ballistic behavior might be a reference to Beetlejuice, who required someone to say his name three times in order to summon him. This ability was shared by horror movie monster The Candyman, another possible source for the reference. However, for those two characters, it was required to repeat their names rapidly several times in succession; for Ling-Ling it is sufficient merely to say his name three times over the course of a conversation, even when split between speakers (Clara says "Ling-Ling" twice, and Toot's mention of the name makes the third). It also seems that Ling-Ling has to "activate" this rule of his, as Clara actually mentions his name before he announces that she must say it three times; this initial mention of Ling-Ling's name is not counted toward the three times. * To express disappointment Ling-Ling say's Mitsubishi; A joke to the unreliability of cars by the company. * Foxxy states, "Foxxy ain't a slave to nobody... nobody but the rhythm!", then begins moving rhythmically to funk-style music. This is a reference to "Slave to the Rhythm", a song and album by Grace Jones. * When Clara speaks to the producers on the phone, the voice of the producer is a muted trumpet, the same sound effect used for adults in the Charlie Brown cartoons. * Clara's advisor in the ball pit is named Blue Ball. While his name is a literal description of what he is- a blue-colored ball- it is also a reference to the sexual phenomenon known as blue balls. * Spanky's mentions that in Clara's world, inanimate objects spring to life and spew silly catchphrases. This is a reference to Disney's Beauty and the Beast, where many of the Beast's servants are household items. After Spanky says this, Blue Ball pops out of the pit and says, "Whatchoo talkin' bout, pig?", quoting Arnold Jackson's catchphrase from Diff'rent Strokes, "Whatchoo talkin' bout, Willis?". * The next morning following her hot tub kiss with Foxxy, Clara enters the kitchen humming "Black Chick's Tongue" (which is a parody of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin). Toot asks her, "How was your night, Princess?" to which Clara replies, "It was magical!". The scene is a further reference to Aladdin, in which Princess Jasmine (one of the many Disney princesses Clara spoofs) exclaims, "It's all so magical!" at the end of "A Whole New World", then later when the Sultan enters her room, Jasmine is happily humming the song. * Ling-Ling's line to Toot before he kills her, "That'll do, pig, that'll do," is Farmer Hogget's closing line from Babe. * The film clip which accompanies the Double Hemm Productions logo at the end of this and every subsequent episode is a windstorm on the original Tacoma Narrows Bridge (also known as Galloping Gertie), capturing the bridge about to collapse. Category:Episodes